Phantom of the Opera
by Pluckjes x
Summary: Voorzichtig pakte ze het witte masker uit haar handen, waarna ze even weifelend naar de Phantom keek. Langzaam liep ze naar hem toe, om haar heen was het doodstil geworden...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hoofdstuk 1**_

Haar blik was strak op de persoon voor haar gericht, iemand gehuld in het zwart en met een koude, lege blik in zijn ogen. Haar gezicht trok langzaam wit weg, haar handen trilden toen ze het witte masker in haar handen bekeek. Langzaam opende ze haar mond, waarna een ijzingwekkende gil over haar lippen rolde. Van alle kanten stormden acteurs en danseressen het toneel op, de twee personen werden ingesloten doordat ze in een kring om hen heen gingen staan.  
"Laura! Laura, wat is er?!", werd er geroepen door één van de mannen. Hij werkte zich een weg naar voren, sloot zijn hand om haar pols en keek op naar dat waar ze naar staarde. Meteen trok hij haar met zich mee, verder bij de in het zwart gehulde persoon vandaan. Er werden kreten en gilletjes geslaakt toen ook de anderen de ander persoon herkenden. De kring werd groter en men deinsde bij hem vandaan, met grote ogen van schrik en bleke gezichten van angst.  
"Het is hém! De Phantom of the Opera!"  
"Zijn gezicht, afschuwelijk!"  
Uit de menigte maakte zich een jonge, blond harige vrouw los. Ze gooide haar krullende haren over haar schouder en liep naar de vrouw die zo-even zo hard gilde en nu werd gekalmeerd door de man die haar bij de Phantom vandaan had getrokken. Voorzichtig pakte ze het witte masker uit haar handen, waarna ze even weifelend naar de Phantom keek. Langzaam liep ze naar hem toe, om haar heen was het doodstil geworden. Iedereen had de aandacht op haar gericht, en allemaal dachten ze hetzelfde: 'dom meisje'. Ze keken allemaal gespannen toe. De jonge vrouw bleef vlak voor de Phantom staan. Ze keek hem recht in de ogen en stak langzaam haar hand naar hem uit, met daarin zijn masker. Ze richtte haar blik even op de Phantom, die haar kil aankeek, en liet haar blik afdwalen naar het masker. De Phantom graaide het masker uit haar hand, waarbij hun vingers elkaar even raakten. De vrouw voelde het zachte leder langs haar vingers glijden, waarna ze hem weer in de ogen keek. De Phantom had nog steeds de kille, afstandelijke blik en verdween in het niets. Geschrokken werd er weer gegild, de jonge vrouw rilde even van de kou. Er steeg een zucht van opluchting op, waarna het nog eventjes stil was. Uiteindelijk drong iedereen zich om Laura heen, het jonge meisje dat de Phantom had ontmaskerd. Ze wilden weten wat er was gebeurd, hoe het kwam dat ze de Phantom had kunnen ontmaskeren. Iedereen wilde het weten. Iedereen, behalve de jonge vrouw. Voorzichtig en onopgemerkt verliet ze het toneel, waarna ze zich naar haar kleedkamer begaf.

Haar hand rustte op het koele, donkere hout. De vingers van haar andere hand omsloten de koude deurknop. Met een zucht draaide ze zich om, waarna ze naar het spiegelbeeld in de spiegel keek. Een vrouw met blonde krullen, toch een beetje een wit gezicht. De schrik zat er zelfs bij haar in. Ze lachte zichzelf even uit, waarom moest zij nou juist geschrokken zijn? Langzaam liep ze naar de spiegel toe. Voorzichtig liet ze haar handen op het koele glas rusten. Even sloot ze haar ogen, waarna ze haar handen naar de zijkant van de spiegel liet glijden. Voorzichtig trok ze de spiegel opzij. Achter de spiegel bevond zich een lange, donkere en koude gang. De jonge vrouw zette haar voet over de drempel, toen er op de deur werd geklopt. Geïrriteerd liet ze een zucht horen, waarna er direct weer werd geklopt.  
"Eloise?", werd er geroepen. "Ben je daar, Eloise?"  
"Momentje!", antwoordde de jonge vrouw. Vlug schoof ze de spiegel weer op zijn plaats, waarna ze de deur opende. Een jonge man van redelijke grote en gespierd, stond met een zelfverzekerde grijns op zijn gezicht in de deuropening. Hij leunde tegen de deurpost toen Eloise de deur had geopend en sloeg zijn armen over elkaar.  
"Zin om mee de stad in te gaan?", vroeg hij haar. Eloise slaakte geïrriteerd een zucht.  
"Je weet dat ik dat niet kan, Floris!"  
"Ik wil het niet snappen.", begon de jongen. "Je kan toch wel met mij mee de stad in? Ik zal je niets doen en ik breng je heelhuids thuis." Hij lachte om zijn eigen grapje.  
"Alsof de Phantom je iets kan maken! Je hebt gezien hoe gemakkelijk het voor Laura was hem te ontmaskeren."  
Eloise keek hem boos aan, waarna ze hem de gang in duwde en de deur voor zijn neus dichtgooide. Zonder een woord te zeggen draaide ze de deur op slot en schoof ze de spiegel langzaam open. Ze stapte de lange, donkere gang binnen en schoof de spiegel achter zich dicht. Tastend in het donker voelde ze de natte muur tegen haar vingertoppen, waarna ze langzaam vooruit liep.  
Aan het einde van de gang sloeg Eloise de hoek om, waarna ze de trap af daalde en bij een groot, ondergronds meer uitkwam. Onder aan de trap bleef ze staan, waarna ze haar ogen zoekend rond liet kijken. Langzaam liep ze verder, haar blik was strak gericht op iets zwarts, dicht bij de grond en een paar meter bij haar vandaan. Naarmate ze het naderde, zag ze dat het een man was, met een wit masker. Zijn bootje dobberde in het water. Even bleef Eloise staan, waarna ze weer naar hem toe liep. Hij zat gehurkt, met gebogen hoofd. Het leek zelfs of zijn schouders licht schokten. Voorzichtig liet ze haar hand op zijn schouder rusten en zakte ze op haar knieën.  
"Je hebt het geprobeerd.", zei ze. "Dat is al heel wat."  
De Phantom keek op, Eloise keek strak in zijn blauwe ogen. Voorzichtig veegde ze een traan van zijn wang.  
"Er komt een dag dat ze eraan wennen, Erik. Dan hoef je jezelf niet meer hier te verschuilen, dan kan je in het operagebouw ronddwalen, een praatje maken met de acteurs en de dansers.", Eloise probeerde hem te sussen, maar hij sloeg haar hand weg en keek haar boos aan. Hij stond op en keerde haar de rug toe.  
"Dit is allemaal jou schuld.", zei hij. "Als jij me niet had overgehaald dit te doen, was er niets aan de hand geweest en had ik me nu niet zo –"  
"Het was tevens jou keuze, Erik. Jij wilde dit net zo lief als ik.", onderbrak Eloise hem, waarna ze overeind kwam en beschuldigend naar hem keek. De Phantom draaide zich langzaam naar haar toe en sloeg zijn blik neer. Eloise probeerde de ongemakkelijke stilte te negeren en liep langzaam naar hem toe. Ze plaatste twee vingers onder zijn kin, om zo zijn hoofd op te heffen en hem te dwingen haar aan te kijken.  
"Ze zullen aan het idee wennen, Erik.", zei ze bemoedigend en met een meelevende, kalme glimlach. "De dag dat ze jou in het operagebouw zullen accepteren, zal aanbreken. Misschien niet nu, misschien pas heel laat. Maar die dag zal komen."  
Voorzichtig sloot de Phantom zijn vingers om haar hand, waarna hij haar hand onder zijn kin vandaag haalde en even vasthield.  
"Dat weet ik.", zei hij. "Maar dat neemt het gevoel dat ik nu heb niet weg. Ik voel me gekwetst, ik voel me boos. Mijn masker was me ontnomen en iedere aanwezige in dit gebouw heeft gezien waar ik me voor verschuil."  
"Iedereen wist waarvoor je dat deed.", begon Eloise. "Maar niemand had het zich op de juiste manier voorgesteld. Erik, ze wennen eraan. Geef ze de tijd."  
"Ik denk niet dat ik ons plan voort wil zetten, Eloise.", bekende de Phantom met tegenzin. Hij liet haar hand los en liep bij haar vandaan. Hij ging naar zijn bootje, dat op het water aan de rand van het meer dobberde. Eloise slaakte een zucht en liep hem achterna.  
"Erik! Je kan nu toch niet zomaar opgeven? Je bent al zo ver, Erik. Geef het niet op, laat je niet kennen en vecht terug. Ze –"  
"Nee, Eloise!", onderbrak de Phantom haar bot en met een snauwende toon. "Ik stop ermee! Ik snap niet waarom jij mij zover hebt weten te krijgen dit te doen, werkelijk."  
"Dus dit was het?", zei Eloise boos. Ze sloeg haar armen over elkaar en verborg de angst die ze voelde toen hij zo tegen haar uitviel zo goed en zo kwaad mogelijk. Toch klonk de trilling in haar stem door.  
"Eén tegenslag en de Phantom of the Opera geeft het meteen op?", Eloise snoof luid en schudde haar hoofd afkeurend. "Nooit gedacht dat dé Phantom, die gruwelijke daden heeft verricht, zo gemakkelijk zijn dromen en wensen zou opgeven."  
Met die woorden draaide Eloise zich om en liep ze terug naar de trap. De Phantom had haar niet aangekeken en was met zijn rug naar haar toe blijven staan toen ze dat zei, en draaide zich langzaam om toen hij haar voetstappen weg hoorde sterven.  
"Zo is het niet.", zei hij zacht, maar Eloise was al weg.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hoofdstuk 2**_

Eloise keek nog eens naar de spiegel achter haar, twijfelend of ze nou wel weg had moeten gaan. Maar het leek haar het beste, zelfs nu ze er over twijfelde. Ze was boos, hij wilde niet voortzetten wat ze waren begonnen, waar zij zo hard voor had gewerkt. Ze beende naar de deur, deed deze van slot en maakte hem open. Vlak voordat ze haar kamer wilde verlaten, dacht ze iets achter zich te horen. Eloise wierp een blik over haar schouder, maar kon niets of niemand ontdekken. Ze liet haar blik op de spiegel rusten, haar hand gleed van de deurknop af en ze draaide zich verder om. Even maakte ze de indruk naar de spiegel te lopen, waarna ze zich leek te bedenken en zich direct weer omdraaide, om haar kleedkamer te verlaten en zich bij de andere dansers en acteurs te voegen.  
Ze vond hen op het toneel, repeterend voor het stuk dat ze over een paar dagen voor het eerst op zouden voeren. Eloise keek vanaf de zijkant toe en glimlachte even toen Madame Giry haar vanaf de andere kant van het toneel begroette. Ze wendde haar blik af en draaide zich half van het toneelspel weg, zodat ze de doordringende blik van Madame Giry kon ontwijken. Haar gedachten dwaalden af naar de Phantom, terwijl ze haar blik strak op de houten vloer onder haar voeten hield gericht. De Phantom die als een monster werd beschreven en die werd verafschuwd, de Phantom die angst en paniek in het operagebouw wist te zaaien. De Phantom waar zij niet bang voor was en die ze wilde helpen. Maar haar werk en het plannetje dat ze samen hadden opgezet, was voor niets geweest. Hij wilde niet langer meer meewerken. Een zucht rolde over haar lippen en Eloise verliet het toneel. Langzaam en diep in gedachten liep ze door de gang met deuren die naar kleedkamers leidden, sloeg ze de hoek om en liep ze de gang door met deuren die naar de slaapkamers leidden.  
Voor de deur van haar eigen slaapkamer hield ze halt, maar ze ging niet naar binnen.  
"Eloise.", klonk een welbekende stem achter haar. Eloise draaide zich om met een geforceerde glimlach.  
"Emile.", zei ze.  
"Heb je het gehoord van Laura?", vroeg de knappe, donkerharige Fransman. Hij keek Eloise strak aan en leunde tegen haar slaapkamerdeur aan. Eloise knikte en wendde haar blik af. Emile trok zijn wenkbrauw op en sloot zijn vingers rond haar kin, om zo haar hoofd zijn kant op te draaien en haar weer aan te kunnen kijken.  
"Wat is er, mademoiselle?", vroeg hij haar bezorgd. Eloise schudde haar hoofd, wat bemoeilijkt werd doordat Emile haar kin nog vast hield en sloeg haar blik neer.  
"Niets.", antwoordde ze. "Er is niets."  
Emile leek hier niets van te geloven. Zeker niet toen hij haar 'mademoiselle' noemde, iets wat ze haatte. Ze had er een hekel aan zo genoemd te worden en Emile plaagde haar daar vaak mee. Hij liet haar los en sloeg zijn armen over elkaar.  
"Is het die Phantom? Met zijn 'onthulling' en het halen van het gesprek van de dag?", gokte hij. Eloise keek hem aan en glimlachte even.  
"Nee, Emile.", zei ze. "Het is niets."  
"Waarom geloof ik dat niet?"  
Eloise haalde haar schouders op, er gleed een klein grijnsje over haar gezicht.  
"Dat weet ik niet.", antwoordde ze. "Dat is iets dat aan jezelf ligt, niet aan mij." Ze duwde hem opzij en opende haar slaapkamerdeur.  
"Ik zie je vanavond.", met die woorden sloot ze de deur nog voordat Emile ook maar iets had kunnen zeggen en draaide ze deze op slot. De sleutel liet ze in het slot zitten, waarna ze even tegen de deur leunde en een diepe zucht slaakte. Ze voelde zich belabberd en niet in staat aan iets anders te denken dan aan de Phantom. Ze had medelijden met hem en wilde hem helpen. Eloise wilde dat hij uit die eeuwige schaduw kwam en zichzelf in het operagebouw toonde. Diep van binnen vervloekte ze Laura grondig, omdat zij roet in het eten had gegooid. Terwijl ze diep in gedachten was, liep ze naar haar bureau en ging ze op de stoel zitten. Ze draaide de olielamp aan voor wat licht en opende de lade aan haar rechterkant. Eloise haalde een schrift en een potje met inkt tevoorschijn en pakte een veer uit het potje dat op haar bureau stond. Na even gedacht te hebben, sloeg ze het schrift open en bladerde ze naar de laatste beschreven bladzijde. Haar dagboek, vol met dingen die ze mee had gemaakt en met dingen die haar dwarszaten. De enige manier om er even niet aan te hoeven denken en het aan iemand, of in dit geval iets, anders te vertellen. Eloise was geen prater, een dagboek was voor haar de juiste oplossing. Ze doopte de punt van de veer in de inkt, dacht nog even na over hoe ze moest beginnen en besloot het verhaal van het begin af aan te vertellen.

_Die bewuste avond, dat het zo hard stormde en de regen hard tegen de ruiten sloeg, zaten wij op het toneel. Allemaal hadden we ons script in onze handen en bespraken we het. Emile wilde het script wijzigen, een paar kleine aanpassingen maken zodat één van de dialogen wat vlotter en gemakkelijker liep. Maar niemand was het er mee eens. Ze waren bang. Hoewel ze het niet zeiden en het nooit toe zouden geven, waren ze bang. Bang voor de Phantom. Emile lachte hen uit, noemde hen watjes en gaf zijn rol voor dit stuk op. Hij eiste de verandering in de tekst, niet wetend dat die eis een hoop tegenspoed met zich mee zou brengen. Laura was als de dood dat de Phantom haar kwam halen, zoals in het script stond beschreven. Een toneelstuk gebaseerd op het leven van de Phantom of the Opera. Laura had de rol van Christine Daaé gekregen, Emile de rol van Raoul de Chagny. Ik was Meg Giry, omdat de werkelijke Meg Giry niet langer in het operahuis woonde en niets meer met het toneel te maken wilde hebben. Natuurlijk kwam ze kijken en zocht ze haar moeder op, maar ze speelde niet meer mee en ze danste niet langer meer. Haar tijd was gekomen, meende ze. Ik herinner me haar woorden nog goed, ik zie ze nog door haar uitgesproken worden._

_Die nacht was de storm voor even gaan liggen. Het regende nog, maar zachtjes. De wind raasde door de lucht en tolde over het plein waar het operagebouw lag. Het rammelde aan de ramen en aan de dakpannen, buiten was het een puinhoop, moest ik de geluiden geloven. Ik lag wakker in bed, kon de slaap niet vatten. De storm hield me wakker, zeker toen het begon te onweren en de bliksemschichten door het wolkendek braken, een streep van licht achterlatend. Voor de zoveelste keer draaide ik me op mijn zij om naar de klok te kunnen kijken, nog niet veel later als de laatste keer dat ik keek. Ik slaakte een zucht en trachtte mijn ogen te sluiten en in slaap te komen, maar het kloppen op de deur weerhield me ervan. Weer werd er geklopt, iedere keer een stuk onrustiger.  
_"_Eloise!", de stem van Madame Giry klonk panisch en ongeduldig. Vlug kroop ik mijn bed uit, schoot ik in mijn muiltjes en mijn ochtendjas en opende ik de deur. Het bleke gezicht van Madame Giry, dat ik ondanks de schaduwen die de olielamp in haar hand goed kon zien, leek me slecht nieuw te brengen.  
_"_Eloise, Laura heeft me gewekt. Ze zegt vreemde geluiden te horen en Emile schijnt verdwenen te zijn." Mijn ogen werden zo groot als schotels. Emile was mijn beste vriend, de enige die ik volledig vertrouwde en waarvan ik wist dat ik hem alles kon toevertrouwen.  
_"_Hoe kan dat? Is hij niet gewoon naar het toilet?", wist ik met moeite uit te brengen.  
__Madame Giry schudde haar hoofd.  
_"_Alles is doorzocht, iedereen is naar hem opzoek. Ik vrees dat hij in handen is van de Phantom.", antwoordde ze. Ik schudde wild mijn hoofd, nam mijn eigen olielamp van het bureau en snelde langs Madame Giry de kamer uit. Plots voelde ik een hand om mijn pols. Ik draaide me om en keek in de bezorgde ogen van Madame Giry.  
_"_Pas op, meisje.", waarschuwde ze me. "Houd je hand altijd ter hoogte van het oog."_

Eloise stopte even met schrijven. De beelden van die avond speelden zich opnieuw voor haar ogen af. De angst die ze toen voelde om Emile kwijt te raken, voelde ze nu weer toen ze eraan terug dacht. Ze huiverde en voelde een rilling over haar rug glijden. Een vreselijke nacht, maar toch had ze er iets bijzonders aan overgehouden. De Phantom. Eloise glimlachte even toen ze daaraan dacht en schreef weer verder.

"_Emile!", de naam die ik riep, schalde over het meer. Ik zag een bootje weg dobberen, ergens in het midden van het meer.  
_"_Emile, waar ben je?!" Tot mijn schrik zag ik iemand in het water, een man. Ik herkende hem als Emile en slaakte een kreet van schrik toen ik nog iemand boven water zag komen. Ze waren in gevecht, in het water.  
_"_Emile!", riep ik nog eens. Ik rende naar de rand van het water en was in staat het meer in te duiken, maar wat zich daar afspeelde, maakte dat ik aan de grond genageld stond. De twee waren op elkaar in aan het slaan, ze duwden elkaar kopje onder. Emile verdween onder water. Ik wachtte ongeduldig tot hij weer boven water zou komen, maar dat kwam hij niet. De Phantom klom in zijn bootje, dat waarschijnlijk was omgeslagen, en sloeg Emile, die inmiddels weer boven was gekomen, met zijn peddel uit de buurt van het bootje.  
_"_Nee!", riep ik. "Nee, niet doen! Niet Emile!"  
__Pas nu leken de mannen mij op te merken. Even staakten ze het vechten, waarna Emile haastig naar de kant zwom, gevolgd door de Phantom die hem met het bootje volgde en hem daarvan probeerde te weerhouden. Emile klom aan de kant, ik vloog op hem af en omhelsde hem. Hij zat onder de blauwe plekken, had een bloedneus en een gescheurde lip, maar was heel en omhelsde me stevig.  
_"_Emile, wat is dit?", vroeg ik hem. "Waarom gebeurt dit?"  
_"_Weet je nog dat ik het script wilde veranderen?", vroeg hij me. Ik knikte en keek naar de Phantom, die al snel dichterbij kwam.  
_"_Daar is hij het niet mee eens.", ging Emile verder. "En ik moet de prijs voor het veranderen van zijn werk betalen."  
_"_En wat is die prijs, Emile?", vroeg ik zacht, bang voor het antwoord dat hij me zou geven. Emile zweeg en liet me los.  
_"_Ga nu, ga terug naar boven en laat ze stoppen met zoeken.", zei hij me. De Phantom meerde aan en klom uit zijn bootje. Beiden keken we bang naar hem, waarna we elkaar aankeken.  
_"_Nee, Emile, jij gaat met me mee."  
_"_Eloise, vooruit!"  
_"_Ik ga nergens heen zonder jou, Emile! Je gaat met me mee, nu."  
_"_Ik kan niet met je mee, hoe graag ik ook zou willen."  
__De tranen stonden in mijn ogen toen ik die woorden hoorde. Hij liet me in de steek. Emile liet me in de steek._

De plaats waar haar traan het papier had geraakt, weekte de inkt en liet het uitlopen. Eloise legde haar veer neer en keek naar de bladzijdes die ze vol had geschreven. Haar blik gleed naar de klok, bijna tijd voor het diner. Ze glimlachte even en besloot om na het diner verder te schrijven in haar dagboek. Vlug ruimde ze alles op, waarna ze haar kamer verliet om de anderen op te zoeken en zo nodig te helpen.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hoofdstuk 3**_

"_Ik laat niet toe dat jij hem omlegt, koudbloedig en gewetenloos, net zoals je Joseph Buquet hebt omgelegd.", boos keek ik de Phantom aan, de angst jegens zijn handelingen voor even vergetend en alleen nog maar denkend aan mijn sterke vriendschap met Emile. De Phantom, in het donker gehuld en doorweekt, keek me strak aan. Ik wendde mijn blik niet af, ik staarde hem in zijn ogen met een boze blik.  
_"_Emile heeft een veel te grote waarde voor mij om dat te laten gebeuren."  
_"_Wie mijn script verandert en vindt dat mijn geschreven stukken niet voldoen, is het niet waard te spelen in mijn Opera.", antwoordde de mysterieuze stem van de Phantom.  
_"_Dat is dan jammer.", snauwde ik. Ik negeerde de dreiging die de Phantom op mij probeerde uit te oefenen toen hij me naderde en vlak voor me bleef staan. Mijn hart klopte in mijn keel, ik voelde dat Emile mijn hand beetpakte en er even zacht in kneep. Ik keek naar hem op en glimlachte eventjes, heel eventjes maar, en richtte mijn blik toen weer op de Phantom.  
_"_Als u denkt mij te kunnen intimideren met uw reputatie en met uw doordringende blikken, heeft u de verkeerde voor zich.", zei ik hem. "U laat Emile met rust en blijft van hem af. U krenkt hem geen haar, begrijpt u dat?"  
__Het klonk niet als een vraag, en zo bedoelde ik dat ook niet. Het was een bevel, min of meer. Hoewel ik de angst voor de man tegenover mij, een moordenaar en een mislukt genie, probeerde te negeren, werd deze groter naarmate hij me naderde en dichter bij me in de buurt kwam. Maar er was ook iets anders. Misschien dat het aan mij lag, maar ik voelde meer dan alleen kilte van hem afstralen. Het was een man die zijn hele leven lang alleen was, die niet gewaardeerd werd om wie hij was, om hoe hij was. Een man die verstoten was vanwege zijn uiterlijk, iemand die door het toedoen van anderen zichzelf van de wereld moest afsluiten en de rest van zijn leven in de schaduwen moest verbergen. Een steek van medelijden ging door mijn hart, hoe vreemd het ook was om medelijden te hebben met een koelbloedige moordenaar als de Phantom.  
_"_Waarom, Eloise Beauvais, zou ik hem met rust moeten laten?", vroeg hij me. Ik keek hem geschrokken in de ogen, hij wist mijn naam, hij sprak me met mijn naam aan. Emile leek mijn hand fijn te knijpen en me dichter naar zich toe te trekken, om me te kunnen beschermen wanneer dat nodig zou zijn.  
_"_Als u mijn naam weet, weet u ook waarom u Emile met rust moet laten.", hoorde ik mezelf kil en afstandelijk zeggen. Ik was erin geslaagd mijn emoties voor even uit te schakelen en staarde hem strak in zijn ogen.  
_"_Ik zal Emile met rust laten en hem zijn fout voor deze keer vergeven.", zei de Phantom kalm. Ik glimlachte opgelucht naar Emile, maar hij leek een addertje onder het gras te verwachten. De Phantom grijnsde even en streek zijn zwarte mantel even strak, waarna hij zijn handschoenen inspecteerde.  
_"_Als jij je mijn stem geeft."  
__Ik keek hem aan alsof hij gestoord was geworden, alsof hij uit een gekkenhuis was weggelopen. De Phantom keek mij even aan en besloot om zich te verduidelijken:  
_"_Jou stem, Eloise Beauvais, is de stem van een Engel. Wat jij nodig hebt om te excelleren tot een heuse operazangeres, is iemand die jou leert hoe dat te doen. Iemand die weet hoe hij jou stem kan vormen, hoe jou stem gevormd moet worden."  
_"_Je blijft van Eloise af.", riep Emile boos. Hij trok mij naast zich en duwde me langzaam achter zich. Ik protesteerde en zei hem de Phantom uit te laten spreken.  
_"_Waarom zou je dat willen doen?", vroeg ik hem bot, aannemend dat de Phantom degene zou zijn die mij les zou geven. De Phantom leek hier niet direct een antwoord op te weten, en besloot het anders te stellen:  
_"_Het is dat, of je dierbare vriend verliezen."  
__Ongelovig keek ik hem aan, maar de keuze was voor mij makkelijk gemaakt. Tegen beter weten in en de protesterende Emile negerend, stemde ik toe._

"Eloise?" Eloise keek op van haar dagboek en keek naar de deur, die langzaam piepend geopend werd. Madame Giry verscheen in de deuropening en Eloise glimlachte even.  
"Madame Giry.", groette ze. Madame Giry glimlachte, waarna ze naar binnen ging en de deur achter zich sloot.  
"Eloise, lieverd. Ik vroeg me af waarom je de laatste tijd zo stil bent.", ze bleef bij de deur staan en vouwde haar handen in elkaar, terwijl ze Eloise een lange tijd zwijgend aankeek. Eloise legde haar veer weg, sloot haar potje inkt en stopte haar dagboek weer in de lade, waarna ze Madame Giry weer aankeek en opstond.  
"Niets, Madame Giry.", antwoordde ze. "Het is niets. Ik ben alleen niet zo spraakzaam, de laatste tijd. Er zijn veel dingen waar ik aan moet denken."  
"Zoals de Phantom of the Opera?", vroeg Madame Giry. "Aan wat er vanmiddag met hem gebeurde, op het toneel?" Eloise keek ietwat schuldig naar Madame Giry en sloeg haar blik neer, waarna ze haar handen in elkaar vouwde en naar de ring rond haar vinger keek. Een ring van haar moeder, die ze als aandenken had gekregen voordat ze met haar vader naar het buitenland emigreerde. Spanje.  
"Voornamelijk.", antwoordde Eloise eerlijk. "Het heeft me ontzettend veel tijd gekost voordat Erik zo ver was zichzelf te laten zien. En dan ontmaskert Laura hem."  
"Ze dacht dat het Emile was, liefje.", vertelde Madame Giry. "Ze waren aan het repeteren, Emile was achter en Laura was in de veronderstelling dat ze Emile zou ontmaskeren. Helaas bleek dat niet zo te zijn."  
"Erik stopt ermee en ik vind dat hij veel te snel en gemakkelijk opgeeft.", Eloise keek Madame Giry aan, die haar blik veelbetekenend om de jonge vrouw had gericht.  
"Iets zegt me dat je dat hem hebt laten weten op een manier die alleen een echte Eloise Beauvais zou kunnen doen.", zei ze. Eloise grinnikte even en knikte.  
"Dat iets heeft het bij het rechte eind, Madame Giry.", zei ze zacht.  
"Dat zou hij je niet in dank af hebben genomen?", gokte de oudere vrouw, die dichter naar Eloise toe liep en haar vragend aankeek. Eloise zuchtte en wenste dat deze ondervraging ten einde kwam.  
"Ik heb hem de kans niet gegeven te reageren.", antwoordde ze.  
"Je bent weggegaan voordat je daadwerkelijk tegen hem uit zou vallen en al jou werk zou verprutsen.", concludeerde Madame Giry. Eloise knikte even en Madame Giry keek haar een tijdje zwijgend aan.  
"Dat verklaart een hoop.", vervolgde Madame Giry. Eloise keek haar onbegrijpend aan, waarna ze haar hand door haar haren haalde en ze op een staart bond.  
"Hoe bedoelt u?", vroeg ze. Madame Giry pakte haar handen beet en keek haar even met een klein glimlachje op haar gezicht aan.  
"Je zult wel zien wat ik bedoel, Eloise.", zei ze. "Maak je daar maar geen zorgen om."

_Les van de Phantom, wie had dat ooit gedacht. Als ik ooit ergens had geschreven dat ik bang was, was dat niets vergeleken bij wat ik voelde toen ik in mijn kleedkamer zat en wachtte tot de Phantom zou komen. De zenuwen gierden door mijn lijf en ik was als de dood voor het onbekende wat ging komen.  
_"_Je bent gekomen.", klonk zijn stem vanuit het niets. Zoekend keek ik om me heen, maar ik kon hem nergens traceren.  
_"_Zoals afgesproken.", antwoordde ik. Een hele tijd was het stil, terwijl ik zoekend om me heen keek. Net toen ik begon te denken dat hij weg was en me had laten zitten, sprak hij weer.  
_"_Ik wil dat je voor mij zingt, Eloise. Alleen voor mij en voor niemand anders."  
__Nog eens keek ik zoekend om me heen, maar ik kon niemand vinden. Mijn gedachten werkten op topsnelheid, ik opende mijn mond om iets te zeggen, maar bedacht me voor even. Toch besloot ik het te zeggen.  
_"_Dat was niet de afspraak.", zei ik. "Ik zou les krijgen, niet een verbod op zingen."  
__De onheilspellende lach van de Phantom was zijn eerste reactie, ik voelde een rilling over mijn rug lopen en bibberde van de plotselinge kou. Waar kwam dat laatste vandaan? Zoekend keek ik nog eens om me heen, maar ik kon niets vinden.  
_"_Je zal je lessen krijgen.", klonk de stem van de Phantom. "Maar je zal voor niemand anders zingen, dan voor mij."  
__Ik schudde even mijn hoofd. Er was dus toch een addertje onder het gras, zoals Emile – hoewel hij het niet had uitgesproken – had verwacht.  
_"_U heeft me erin geluisd!", verweet ik hem. "Het was een list!"  
_"_Het is dat, of het verliezen van je dierbare vriend."  
_"_Als u dat doet, zal u niet winnen, Phantom of the Opera.", snauwde ik, plotseling boos. Ik keek boos zoekend om me heen.  
_"_Wanneer u Emile van me afneemt, zal ik nooit van mijn leven meer zingen. Nooit meer. En in dat geval, zal ik niet de enige zijn die verliest."  
__Weer die stilte, en weer de gedachten dat hij weg was. Maar ook deze keer, was hij er nog.  
_"_Ik wil dat je voor mij zingt. Voor mij alleen. Je bent de Engel van de Muziek, en ik wil dat je míjn Engel van de Muziek word.", klonk zijn stem weer. Ik slaakte een zucht, maar antwoordde niet.  
_"_Ik zal je stem vormen, ik zal je helpen te excelleren. Ik zal jou stem worden, Eloise. En jij mijn masker. Wij horen samen, jij en ik. We vullen elkaar aan, Eloise."  
__Dus dat was de werkelijke reden? Hij zocht een masker voor op het toneel, hij vroeg me zijn marionet te worden._

Het tweede maal kloppen op de deur deed Eloise van haar schrijven opkijken. Ze stond op en keek even snel naar de klok, etenstijd. Vlug liep ze naar de deur om deze te openen, waarna ze Emile in de deuropening zag staan.  
"Madame Giry vroeg me je te halen voor het diner.", zei hij haar. Hij bood haar zijn arm aan, en Eloise stak de hare er doorheen. Met nog een laatste blik over haar schouder, naar de olielamp en het dagboek dat er naast lag, liet ze zich door Emile mee naar de hoofdtrappen leiden, die uitkwamen bij de hoofdingang en naar het restaurant leidde. Aan één van de vele tafeltjes zaten de dansers en de zangeressen, Eloise en Emile voegden zich bij hen aan tafel. Madame Giry keek haar even met een klein glimlachje aan, Eloise glimlachte vriendelijk terug en vroeg zich af wat Madame Giry wist, en zij niet. Er moest een reden zijn. Madame Giry keek haar nooit zo bemoedigend en glimlachend aan, behalve wanneer er iets op het punt stond te gebeuren. Maar wat kon er gebeuren?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hoofdstuk 4**_

Eloise pakte het bord aan dat de ober haar aanreikte en at zwijgend van haar diner. Om haar heen klonk gelach en geroddel, Emile's bezorgde en prikkende blikken negeerde ze. Haar gedachten gingen uit naar de Phantom, die sinds hetgeen er op het podium gebeurde, de ontmaskering door Laura, haar hoofd niet had verlaten. Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag Eloise iets in de schaduwen bij de muur bewegen, achter een grote, brede plant. Ze keek er strak naar, bedacht zich dat het haar verbeelding was geweest en at haar bord leeg. Ze had nauwelijks het bestek neergelegd, toen de lampen flikkerden. De vrouwelijke danseressen gilden, de vrouwelijke zangeressen zochten meteen degene op waarvan ze dachten dat ze hen zouden beschermen tegen hetgeen er zou komen. Madame Giry was overeind gekomen en sloop naar Eloise, om haar hand op haar schouder te leggen en haar in te fluisteren dat haar tijd was gekomen.  
"Hoe bedoelt u?", vroeg Eloise verbaasd. "Mijn tijd is niet gekomen! Ik ben –"  
"Hij komt je halen, Eloise.", onderbrak Madame Giry haar. "Hij komt je halen en neemt je mee. Hij wil het risico niet lopen zijn Engel van de Muziek te verliezen."  
De hand op haar schouder gleed weg, Eloise keek om zich heen en kwam overeind. Maar het was donker en ze kon Madame Giry in geen mogelijkheid meer zien. Het gillen om haar heen werd harder en dringender. Eloise voelde dat Emile haar naar zich toe trok en haar arm stevig vasthield.  
"Ik laat je niet door hem meenemen.", siste hij in haar oor. "Hij zal je nooit meer laten gaan, Eloise. Onthoud dat goed."  
"Wie was dat? Wie raakte mijn arm aan?", klonk de paniekerige stem van Laura boven al het geschreeuw uit. Eloise wist wie het was, ze trilde van angst en de woorden van Emile werkten daar aan mee.  
"Ga niet mee, Eloise. Doe dat, en we zullen elkaar nooit meer weerzien. Jij zal het daglicht nooit meer zien, en voor altijd met een mislukt genie in de duisternis moeten leven.", sprak hij snel en gedempt. "Doe me dat niet aan, Eloise."  
Eloise maakte haar arm los. Ze drukte een kus op de wang van Emile en omhelsde hem.  
"Onthoud dat ik je nooit zal vergeten, Emile.", zei ze. "De Phantom krijgt altijd wat hij wil en hij zal niet rusten tot hij zijn Engel van de Muziek in bezit heeft."  
"Eloise, zeg dat nou niet.", Emile hield haar hand stevig vast. "Weet dat ik jou ook nooit vergeten zal en dat ik je kom halen. De Phantom mag jou niet zomaar van de wereld laten verdwijnen en je dwingen met hem samen te leven. Nooit, Eloise, nooit. Ik zal er alles aan doen je terug te halen, dat beloof ik."  
De hand die hij vast had, gleed uit de zijne en hoewel Emile het niet kon zien, wist hij dat de Phantom haar met zich mee had genomen.

_Ik kon met geen mogelijk onder die afspraak uitkomen en was gedwongen toe te stemmen. Waarom ik het deed wist ik niet. Misschien was het de wanhoop in zijn stem, misschien was het de angst die ik voor dit mislukte genie voelde. De stem stierf even weg, om niet veel later op een gedempte toon terug te komen. De stem vertelde me naar de spiegel te kijken, en als gehypnotiseerd deed ik wat me gevraagd werd. In die spiegel verscheen een gezicht. Een knap gezicht. Met een wit masker dat de ene helft van het gezicht bedekte. De blauwe ogen keken me strak en bedwelmend aan, langzaam liep ik er heen. Een hand werd naar me uitgestrekt.  
_"_Kom met me mee, mijn Engel."  
__Twijfelend of ik dit wel moest doen, legde ik mijn hand in de zijne en voelde ik zijn vingers om mijn hand sluiten. Hij leidde me met zich mee, door de muur waar eerst de spiegel was. Angstig keek ik om naar het steeds kleiner wordende beeld van mijn kleedkamer, wetend dat er nu geen weg terug meer was. Voorzichtig leidde hij me door de gangen, de trappen af en door nog meer gangen. Al wist ik me te ontdoen van deze enge man, de weg terug was voor mij onmogelijk te vinden. Uiteindelijk kwamen we uit bij een meer. Een groot meer. Aan de waterkant dobberde een bootje. Waarschijnlijk zijn vervoersmiddel van de ene kant, naar de andere kant van het meer. Zwijgend bracht hij me er heen, me loodsend en begeleidend. Hij hielp me instappen en stapte zelf ook in. Ik ging zo ver mogelijk bij hem vandaan zitten en staarde over het water. Wanneer ik terug zou keren, wist ik niet. De gedachte dat ik nooit meer terug zou keren, beangstigde me. De Phantom liet zijn blik op mij rusten, maar zei geen woord. Hoewel ik in zijn ogen kon zien dat het hem verontruste me zo te zien twijfelen, en dat het hem diep raakte toen hij voelde dat ik bang voor hem was, vaarde hij het meer over, naar de andere kant. De kant waar zijn vertrekken waren en waar hij leefde._

_De dagen verstreken, de zanglessen eveneens. Ik kon geen onderscheid meer maken tussen dag en nacht, simpweg omdat het hier, in de vertrekken van de Phantom, altijd donker was. Voorzichtig stak ik enkele kaarsen aan, waarna ik mijn blik naar de piano liet glijden. De man achter de piano had sinds mijn komst hier zijn masker niet afgedaan. Hij had geen woord gesproken, buiten de zanglessen om. Ik slaakte een zucht en wendde mijn blik af, naar het meer en het bootje dat er aan de kant aangemeerd lag. Plotseling voelde ik een hand over mijn arm strijken en een arm om mijn middel geslagen worden. Ik keek op, in de helder blauwe ogen van de Phantom. Hij stond dicht bij me en tot mijn verbazing glimlachte hij. Zijn hand gleed door mijn haar en zijn vingers streken over mijn wang.  
_"_Mijn Engel.", zei hij me zacht. "Je bent mijn Engel van de Muziek, Eloise."  
_"_Wanneer ga ik terug? Wanneer zie ik Emile weer, en Madame Giry? Je kan me hier niet voor eeuwig houden.", was het enige wat ik hem ietwat verwijtend zei.  
_"_Alles op z'n tijd, Eloise.", sprak de Phantom. Hij liet me los en keerde me de rug toe. "Je zal pas terugkeren wanneer ik je daartoe in staat acht en wanneer ik daar toestemming voor geef. Heb je dat begrepen?"  
__Ik knikte gedwee, maar kon een bijtende opmerking niet achterwege laten.  
_"_Ik ben je gevangene niet, Phantom.", zei ik hem onvriendelijk. "Ik wil niet in het duister gevangen gehouden worden, niet wetend wat dag is en wat nacht. Ik weiger jou bezit te worden en ik zal terugkeren naar de Opera. Vanavond nog."  
__Die woorden deden de Phantom omdraaien en mij een lange tijd aanstaren. Ik voelde dat ik kippenvel kreeg en rilde. Maar ik week mijn blik niet en keek hem strak en met een boze blik aan. Vanavond ging ik terug, of hij het nou wilde of niet. Ik was zijn bezit niet, en dat zou ik ook nooit worden. Nooit._

"Erik..."  
"Erik."  
"Erik!" Eloise trok haar hand los en bleef staan. Het was aardedonker, ze waren door de spiegel van haar kleedkamer de gangen in gelopen, richting het meertje. De Phantom draaide zich om, met een blik vol emotie. Voorzichtig zette Eloise enkele stappen dichter naar hem toe. Ze keek hem aan en legde haar hand op zijn arm.  
"Erik, waar ben je mee bezig?", vroeg ze hem zacht. "Waar ben je zo bang voor?" De Phantom antwoordde niet, hij draaide zich om en pakte haar hand, die op zijn arm had gelegen, stevig beet. Ruw vervolgde hij zijn weg en trok hij Eloise met zich mee. Eloise zuchtte en probeerde haar hand los te trekken, maar tevergeefs.  
"Erik!", riep ze bestraffend, waarna ze naast hem ging lopen en uiteindelijk voor hem stil bleef staan.  
"Antwoord.", vervolgde ze gebiedend. "Waarom dit alles? Waarom neem je me mee? Je bent bang, maar voor wat?" De Phantom schudde zijn hoofd en wendde zijn blik af, hij draaide zich een kwartslag en liet Eloise los.  
"Ga.", zei hij. "Ga voor ik me bedenk." Eloise snapte het niet en pakte zijn hand beet.  
"Erik –"  
"Ga, Eloise, ga terug naar boven, naar Emile en Madame Giry. Doe het voordat ik me bedenk en je alsnog meeneem.", onderbrak hij haar, terwijl hij haar hand van de zijne trok en haar strak aankeek. Eloise zag de tranen in zijn ogen en schudde haar hoofd.  
"Ik ga nergens heen.", zei ze. "Ik wil weten wat er is. Waarom je mij mee wilt nemen en waarom je zo bang lijkt te zijn. Is het om wat er vanmiddag gebeurde? Op het toneel?"  
De Phantom schudde zijn hoofd en legde zijn hand op haar wang, waarna hij deze door haar haren liet glijden.  
"Nee, Eloise.", zei hij zacht. "Dat is het niet. Ik ben bang om jou kwijt te raken."  
"Maar waarom?"  
"Jou hart ligt bij Emile, Eloise, je geeft veel om hem. Ik zou wensen dat mijn Engel van de Muziek net zoveel om mij gaf, als jij om hem.", verklaarde hij. Dus was dat het? Eloise pakte zijn hand en haalde die uit haar haren. Ze liet hem los en wendde haar blik af.  
"Emile is niets meer dan een hele goede vriend.", zei ze. "We kenden elkaar al vanaf ons eerste jaar. Het is waar dat Emile en ik samen een relatie hebben gehad, maar dat is voorbij. Al heel lang. Hij beschermt me, hij helpt me en hij geeft om me. Net zoals ik om hem geef en hem help wanneer dat nodig is, en net zoals ik hem bescherm." De Phantom sloeg zijn blik neer en ontweek de blik van Eloise. Eloise legde haar hand onder zijn kin en hief zijn hoofd, zodat ze hem weer aan kon kijken.  
"Erik.", zei ze zacht. "Jou Engel van de Muziek zal jou nooit verlaten, want zij weet dat ze jou net zo hard nodig heeft als jij haar."  
"Zeg die woorden niet omdat je medelijden met me hebt en omdat je mij gerust wil stellen.", zei de Phantom. "Ik weet dat je ze niet meent."  
Eloise slaakte een zucht en vroeg zich af hoe ze hem nu duidelijk moest maken dat ze die woorden wel meende en dat er echt niets meer was tussen haar en Emile. Die relatie had niet langer dan enkele maanden stand gehouden en was al ruim drie jaar achter de rug. Ze keek de Phantom even aan en schudde haar hoofd.  
"Dat doe ik ook niet.", zei ze. "Erik, ik weet dat je bang bent jou Engel van de Muziek te verliezen, aan wat dan ook. Maar door mij te dwingen met je mee te gaan om te voorkomen dat die kans zich voor doet, is niet de juiste manier."  
De Phantom zei niets, en ontweek haar blik. Hij inspecteerde zijn handschoenen uitgebreid en Eloise raakte lichtelijk geïrriteerd.  
"Erik! Ik meen het!", viel ze tegen hem uit. "Wat er vanmiddag gebeurde, was niet de bedoeling en dat hadden we niet voorzien. Maar dat wil nog niet zeggen dat je meteen als de dood moet zijn dat ik bij je wegloop, want dat dóe ik niet. Ik heb jou nodig om te kunnen excelleren, je hebt het me zelf gezegd. En jij hebt mij nodig om –"  
"Eloise, zwijg!", onderbrak de Phantom me kwaad. "Ze hebben gezien waarom ik me daar verschuil, ze zullen mijn gezag en macht niet meer serieus nemen. Ik ben gekwetst en gegeneerd door hetgeen er vanmiddag was gebeurd, en bovenal zie ik dat Emile meer van je wil dan alleen jou hechte vriendschap met hem!"  
"En dan nog ben ik niet zoals Christine Daaé!", riep Eloise in een opwelling van woede. De blik die de Phantom haar toewierp, waar hij haar mee aanstaarde, maakte haar doodsbang. Ze deinsde achteruit, net zolang tot ze een meter van hem verwijderd was. Haar gezicht was bleek en ze voelde haar hart in haar keel kloppen.  
"Zeg die naam nooit meer! Nóóit mee, hoor je me?!", met enkele stappen stond de Phantom dreigend voor haar, zijn gezicht was nauwelijks een paar centimeter van de hare verwijderd.  
"Als je leven je lief is, spreek je die naam nooit meer uit."  
Eloise bibberde van angst, ze drukte zich tegen de muur en keek met wijd opengesperde ogen in de dreigende van de Phantom.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hoofdstuk 5**_

"Vergelijk niet iedereen met haar, Erik.", zei Eloise. Ze trachtte de angst in haar stem te verbergen, maar tevergeefs. De trilling in haar stem liet de Phantom weten dat ze bang voor hem was. Ze wendde haar blik van hem af en zocht rond naar een weg terug, een weg om te ontsnappen aan deze man die haar als zijn eigendom zag en mee wilde nemen. Om haar vervolgens nooit meer vrij te laten. Ze wilde niet snappen waarom hij dit nou deed, waarom hij haar mee wilde nemen. Jaren geleden had hij hetzelfde getracht te doen, maar toen was Emile tussen beide gekomen, net zoals hij beloofd had het deze keer weer te doen. Maar waarom was de Phantom zo bang haar te verliezen? En waarom beschuldigde hij haar ervan dat zij en Emile nog altijd meer waren dan goede vrienden? Eloise zuchtte en voelde dat de Phantom zijn hand onder haar kin legde, om zo haar hoofd naar zich toe te draaien en haar aan te kunnen kijken. Maar Eloise liet dit niet gebeuren en staarde strak naar de gang waar ze zojuist vandaan kwamen. De Phantom liet zijn hand zakken en keerde haar de rug toe.  
"Ga nu.", zei hij op een zachte, dwingende toon. Eloise verroerde zich niet en sloot voor even haar ogen.  
"Ga nu, zeg ik je! Verdwijn uit mijn ogen!", de schreeuw deed Eloise in beweging komen. Doodsbang keek ze naar de Phantom, waarna ze bij hem weg deinsde en begon te rennen. Ze rende de gangen door, de weg terug zoals ze gekomen waren. Eloise rende door de gangen, vloog de trappen op en hoorde haar voetstappen door de lucht weergalmen. Haar snelle ademhaling en haar angst dreven haar tot waanzin. Overal dacht ze de Phantom te zien die haar achterna kwam. Eloise struikelde over een traptrede, slaakte een kreet en viel. Haar hoofd knalde neer op een andere trede en Eloise bleef even roerloos en beduusd liggen. Voorzichtig krabbelde ze overeind, terwijl ze nog even bleef zitten en over haar pijnlijke gezicht wreef.  
"Eloise."  
Eloise keek met een ruk op en kwam overeind. Haar blik verharde zich. De Phantom bleef twijfelend staan.  
"Je hebt je bezeerd.", hij liep voorzichtig naar haar toe en bekeek de schaafwond op haar wang. Eloise sloeg haar ogen even naar hem op.  
"Het is niets.", zei ze. Met een voorzichtig glimlachje keek ze hem aan, vreemd wat voor een gedaanteverwisseling hij kon ondergaan. Eloise wendde haar blik af en keek om, naar de gang die naar haar kleedkamer zou leiden. Hoewel de Phantom het niet zei, wist Eloise het wel: hij had er spijt van zo tegen haar uitgevallen te zijn. Daarom was hij haar achterna gekomen.

_Naarmate mijn lessen vorderden, leerden wij elkaar kennen. Ik leerde hem kennen, de man achter het masker, de man in de schaduwen. Stiekem was ik er van overtuigd dat hij mij al lang kende, dat hij precies wist wat ik op een dag deed. Maar ik kende hem niet, en ondanks het feit dat we nauwelijks een woord spraken tijdens mijn lessen, gaf hij zichzelf steeds een beetje meer bloot. Madame Giry wist me te vertellen hoe de Phantom hier terecht was gekomen, in het operagebouw. Ik leerde hem te begrijpen en was in staat de wereld door zijn ogen te zien. Erik, zo was zijn naam. Hij had een groot geheim, een geheim waarvoor hij zich schuil hield en waar hij zijn hele leven mee moest leven. Ik wist wat zijn geheim was, ik wist wat zich daar achter het masker verschool, ook al had ik het nog nooit gezien. Ik wilde het ook niet zien, dat ik wist wat zijn geheim was en de reden van zijn doen en laten, was voldoende. En bovendien wist ik van Christine Daaé. De reden waarom hij zo graag wilde dat ik met hem mee kwam, samen met hem achter het meer in de schaduwen zou leven. En Emile was de oorzaak ervan, hoewel mijn relatie met hem al ruim twee jaar geleden was beëindigd. Alsof hij bang was dat het allemaal weer overnieuw zou gebeuren. Dat ik, zijn Engel van de Muziek, door Emile voor zijn neus werd weggekaapt, zoals het jaren geleden gebeurde met Christine Daaé en Raoul de Chagny.  
__Na die ene keer dat hij mij met zich mee wilde nemen, had hij het nooit meer geprobeerd. Nooit meer. Ergens was dat een opluchting, aan de andere kant was ik bang dat hij het nog eens zou proberen. Niet wetend dat hij het jaren later nog eens zou proberen. Tijdens het diner met alle andere acteurs, zangers en zangeressen en dansers en danseressen. Het licht flikkerde, het ging uit. Er ontstond en hoop chaos, mensen waren bang en ze wisten wie verantwoordelijk was voor dit hele gebeuren. De Phantom. Hij nam me mee, we maakten ruzie en hij liet me gaan. Maar hij liet me niet gaan zoals ik had gewild; hij liet me niet vrij._

_De dagen verstreken, van de Phantom hoorde ik niets meer. Helemaal niets meer. Ruim een week geleden hadden we ruzie gekregen toen hij me met zich mee wilde nemen. Hij kwam niet om mij les te geven, hij dwaalde niet meer door het operagebouw. Niemand die het erg leek te vinden, maar ik vond het vreemd. Zeker omdat ik samen met hem een plan had opgezet, ik zou hem helpen weer onder de mensen te komen, weer vrij door het operagebouw te kunnen zwerven zonder dat men als de dood voor hem was. Maar hij had gezegd er mee te willen stoppen toen Laura hem op het toneel had ontmaskerd._

"Eloise, leg dat ding nou eens weg en kom mee repeteren. Je zult het nodig hebben.", Eloise keek op van haar dagboek, in het gezicht van Laura die geïrriteerd voor haar stond. Ze trok haar wenkbrauw op en sloeg haar dagboek dicht.  
"Ik zal het nodig hebben?", herhaalde Eloise, waarna ze uit de stoel overeind kwam en Laura recht in de ogen keek.  
"Weet je dat zeker? Ik denk eerder dat het andersom nodig is; jíj hebt het repeteren nodig. Niet ik."  
"Er zijn veranderingen in de tekst aangebracht, we moeten dit allemaal repeteren.", repliceerde Laura meteen. Eloise voelde alle kleur uit haar gezicht wegtrekken, ze wist nog goed hoe het de laatste keer was gegaan toen het stuk dat de Phantom had geschreven was gewijzigd.  
"De Phantom zal er niet blij mee zijn.", drukte Eloise zachtjes uit. Laura lachte.  
"De Phantom heeft niets meer te zeggen over ons, Eloise. Wij weten zijn geheim, hij kan ons niet meer bang maken."  
Voor die uitspraak was hij al bang geweest. Eloise had gedacht dat hij het bij het verkeerde eind had, maar dat was niet zo. Ze waren niet meer bang voor hem, zoals ze beiden wilden bereiken, maar ze luisterden eveneens niet meer naar hem en naar zijn eisen. En dat was nou juist niet de bedoeling.  
"Daar vergis je je in.", zei Eloise zuur. Laura lachte weer, ze geloofde er niets van.  
"Kom, we gaan beginnen met de repetitie.", ze trachtte Eloise met zich mee het toneel op te trekken, maar Eloise maakte haar arm los en bleef staan.  
"Nee.", zei ze. "Ik zing niet. Ik geef mijn rol als Meg Giry op. Als jullie denken het geschreven stuk van de Phantom te kunnen veranderen zonder problemen, moeten jullie dat vooral doen. Maar ik weet beter." Laura draaide zich langzaam naar Eloise om, de anderen richtten hun aandacht en blikken op de twee meiden.  
"Ben je bang, Eloise? Bang dat híj jou komt halen, zoals toen?", sneerde ze. Eloise voelde de woede in haar opborrelen. Ze richtte woedend haar blik op Emile.  
"Ik dacht dat je niets zou zeggen?!", riep ze hem boos toe. "Je had beloofd je mond te houden, Emile!" Emile trok het masker van zijn gezicht en was in enkele stappen bij haar. Naast Laura ging hij staan en hij keek Eloise zwijgend en verwijtend aan.  
"Toe zeg, alsof wij nog geloven in de angst die rond de Phantom zou moeten hangen. Stop met toneelspelen, hij kan ons niets meer maken. Hij kan jou niet met zich meenemen, niet ongemerkt. Daarvoor heeft hij je teveel bijgebracht en daarvoor heeft hij jou teveel naar de voorgrond geduwd op het toneel.", sneerde hij. Emile was jaloers, waarschijnlijk net als alle anderen. Omdat Eloise degene was die de beroemde ster van de Opera was, en niet één van hen. Boos keek ze hem aan.  
"Voor jou was ik in staat geweest mijn leven op te geven, Emile. Weet je het niet meer? Wil je het niet meer weten? Ik redde je van de dood en zorgde ervoor dat de Phantom je met rust zou laten en je geen haar zou krenken. En dan nu verwijt jij mij voor het zijn van de ster van de Opera? Als ik een kans had gehad, was ik weggeweest en had ik Parijs en zijn vervloekingen verlaten!", riep ze Emile toe. Ze richtte haar blik boos op Emile en stapte dichter naar hem toe. Haar gezicht was nauwelijks een centimeter van de zijne verwijderd toen ze zieden vervolgde:  
"Ik zou wensen dat ik dat nooit had gedaan, dat ik je aan je lot had overgelaten." Een brandend gevoel op mijn wang volgde deze woorden al snel en geschrokken en verwijtend richtte ik mijn blik op Emile. Emile stond trillend van woede tegenover me en wierp mij zijn meest dodelijke blik toe.  
"Waar je mee omgaat wordt je mee besmet, je bent geen haar beter dan die mislukkeling onder de grond!", siste hij kwaad. "Je bent net zo bedorven en vergaan als hij, Eloise." Laura en de anderen huiverden en waren bang voor wat er komen ging. Eloise keek Emile alleen maar strak aan, voerde zwijgend een gevecht met hem. Degene die het eerste het oogcontact zou verbreken, zou zijn of haar zwakte toegeven, zou daarmee laten zien dat hij of zij niet standvastig genoeg was en de ander gelijk gaf. Eloise was niet van plan dat te laten gebeuren en staarde Emile woedend in de ogen.  
"Werkelijk, Emile, dat jij je zo laat leiden door jaloezie!", siste ze hem toe. Emile dacht na over een weerwoord, en vond deze al snel.  
"Werkelijk, Eloise, dat jij je zo in de ban waant van een mislukkeling en een gevaarlijk genie.", zei hij snauwend. "Ik had gedacht dat je slimmer zou zijn en dat je zou weten wanneer iemand verkeerd voor je was. Maar je gedraagt je alsof je meer voor die halve zool voelt dan medeleven en angst."  
"Jullie zouden nog altijd even bang moeten zijn als voorheen.", antwoordde Eloise. "Het mag dan wel bekend zijn wat er onder zijn masker schuil gaat, de gevaren zijn niet geweken. Het is nog altijd de Phantom of the Opera die Joseph Buquet om het leven heeft gebracht, die een stel andere doden op zijn naam heeft staan en die erin slaagde het operagebouw in vlammen te doen opgaan." De stilte die voorheen werd verbroken door geluiden van de andere acteurs, was wedergekeerd na het vallen van deze woorden. Eloise zag tevreden hoe Emile zijn blik afwendde en deze op de anderen richtte. Het was duidelijk dat zij daar nog niet aan hadden gedacht. Eloise keek tevreden naar Emile.  
"En dat terwijl jullie mij en mijn angst voor gek verklaren.", sneerde ze. "Jullie vierden de vrijheid die jullie nog helemaal niet hebben verkregen."  
"Jij net zo min, Eloise Beauvais.", antwoordde Emile direct. Eloise boog haar hoofd kort, ten teken dat ze het wist en antwoordde dat ze daarvan op de hoogte was.  
"Zo zie je maar weer, Emile, dat het zijn van een beroemdheid en een ster van de Opera, niet enkel over rozen gaat.", sneerde ze. De stilte bleef en Eloise bewoog zich naar het einde van het toneel, waar ze tussen de decorstukken door liep en het toneelgezelschap achter liet. Ze had niet langer meer de behoefte een deel van de opera te zijn, niet sinds haar collega's dachten de Phantom of the Opera aan te kunnen en dachten hem te kunnen verdrijven. Het was onmogelijk een dusdanig iemand te verjagen. Dat had ze zelf ondervonden. Hij maakte dat je afhankelijk van hem was. Zelfs de opera zou failliet gaan wanneer de Phantom er niet meer zou zijn om toneelstukken te schrijven.


End file.
